Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a light emitting diode (LED) driving apparatus and a lighting apparatus including the same.
As a semiconductor light emitting device, an LED has low power consumption, a relatively long lifespan, and the ability to emit light having various colors. As a result, LEDs are being used in a wide variety of fields, such as lighting apparatuses, backlight units of display devices, and vehicle headlamps.
An apparatus for driving LEDs may control a variety of luminescent properties, such as color temperature and luminous flux, as well as on/off switching operations of the LEDs. However, existing LED driving apparatuses require a complex configuration to control luminescent properties.